


He Saved Me

by MrsAna



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Jack saves James, M/M, Norrington's childhood, Pre-Curse of the Black Pearl, Young Jack, Young James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna
Summary: Hello mates!Well, I tried to translate into English the first Sparrington story I posted here on this wonderful site.Hope you like it!Ah and may Shakespeare forgive me, the translation was not perfect because English is not my first language, but I think you can understand.:)Hugs from Brazil





	He Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KenrakenOkwaho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/gifts), [WoodViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodViolet/gifts), [Batagur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/gifts).



James was the son of a very respected admiral in the British navy. The boy adored his father, despite his distant and even formal behavior, even when he was with his son.  
That morning, little James was anxious and euphoric, for to him all was something brand new. At the age of seven, he was already visiting his father's ship, and his father have been dreaming of a career in the navy for him.  
The little boy hardly knew what he wanted in that age, he had not even had time to decide what he really wanted to do with his own life when he grew up. But soon, events will might decide for him.

That day, his father was holding him by the hand while he was surrounded by looks of sailors and officers who looked at him with some curiosity, others with something that could be identified as ... envy, perhaps, because James was the son of an important man and already had a brilliant future. Well, the little lad still had no malice to understand certain human expressions, and still did not understand what was envy. But in time he would become one of the most shrewd Commodores, with the typical knowledge of British society.  
That day, he still remember. They were on his father's ship. Norrington’s father approached the edge of the ship and lifted his son, bringing him to his lap so he could see the blue and liquid immensity.  
\- Look, son. The sea. Guarding mysteries and charms, it contains wonders as well. But the sea is also very treacherous. There are those who believe in certain myths and legends about this element, the water ... but I prefer to believe in what my eyes can see.  
Young James boy was delighted with such a vast expanse of sea. - Is it as deep as they say, daddy?-, said little James in his seven-year-old voice.  
\- You can believe that, son. I recommend that you do not come close to the sea because you don’t know how to swim very well. Also, there are sharks.

 

The young boy shuddered. There was a mixture of feelings in him, for he did not know whether to love or fear the sea. But one thing was certain, he would end sooner or later doing both things. A young man, Mr Gibbs, came to James's father and said,  
\- Sir, will you come with me, please? Sorry for the intrusion, but this place we're headed to is not recommended ...  
James's imposing father replied,  
\- And for what reason?  
Gibbs Said: - We're near an island known to be a haven for very malicious pirates. They should be on the prowl. They will not hesitate to attack us when they see the British Empire flag on our vessel.  
Norrington’s dad eventually cared a little about little James' guard and keeping in mind that he would be okay, took the boy from his lap, and followed Mr. Gibbs to start the plans in case of a possible pirate attack.

************  
Little James Norrington saw a strange bird perch on the edge of the ship. As he was still small, though already robust, even on his toes it was very difficult to reach the edge to better see the bird.  
He looked both ways, and since he could not see anybody of the crew denouncing his entrapment to the Admiral, he dragged some large boxes of empty supplies up to the edge where the bird still lay. He stacked the boxes together.  
The boy used the boxes as steps, and on his toes, he was able to sit on the edge of the ship, trying to hold himself as he could. How the ship rocked! How could his father, the officers and sailors handle those bumps without feeling sick? They should have gotten used to it already.  
Little James Norrington stared in amazement at the sparrow ... it was different from the half-bland little birds he had seen, for that was almost purple... James had never seen a purple sparrow. His face was shining of infinite sweetness at that moment, beyond the charm he felt ... James's mother had taught him to have respect and reverence for the creatures of nature ...  
"The sparrow must have flown a lot to get here," thought the Admiral's son. He tried to touch the delicate down with her satiny little child's hands. The little sparrow caressed the child’s hand.

**********

\- Mr. Gibbs, if they appear, we should have no hesitation in hurling all the cannonballs at them before they hurl at us. The best defense is still the attack! - said Norrington’s father.  
\- But Admiral, we must be careful. What if they come with no intention of attacking us right away? If we hurl cannonballs at once, they might be enraged.

\- Well, stay with me. We should always be careful about these people. As soon as a black flag with a fucking skull appears on the horizon, you know. Now, I'm going to see what James is doing, he's very quiet for my taste.

************  
The purple sparrow continued to caress his hand ... James smiled in a handsome way, smiling eyes too. But then he heard a pair of hurried boots marching toward him.  
\- James !!!! - Cried Norrington’s father, seeing the boy in that dangerous way near the edge of the ship.  
At the sound of James' father's booming voice, the little sparrow went away and little Norrington jumped and fell into the sea.  
James's father was desperate. "James!" And he jumped into the sea to reach the boy.  
As he fell into the water, little James tried in vain to breathe longer, until he felt he was going to lose consciousness.  
One could see the desperate father swimming behind him, while the unconscious son drifted deeper and deeper. It was a tremendous recklessness to jump behind the little boy with those heavy boots ... the Admiral himself, who always reasoned so coldly, felt that he would soon drown, but it was the life of his son that was at stake ... even if the two of them died, he could not leave his child to die alone ...  
Meanwhile, Mr. Gibbs was arranging a search for one half of the crew to jump behind the father and son at the sea, and the other half was prepared to receive a possible attack headed by Captain Teague, Jack Sparrow’s father, future legendary captain of the Black Pearl.

**************

Meanwhile, in a certain ship with a certain fluttering pirate flag, Captain Teague said to his son, a young, dark and thin man, who was beginning to look like a young heartthrob: - Look, son, an enemy in sight ... ready. The best defense is the attack! If they get close, we'll throw cannonballs out of sight! -  
Admiral Norrington's ship approached, and Teague yelled at the crew: - Attack! - But the crew of the British Navy ship already knew what to expect. Cannonballs fluttered from one side to the other, causing explosions. The pirates were already jumping inside the enemy ship, and a fierce sword fight ensued. The pirates, being in greater numbers, obviously managed to dominate the crew of Admiral Norrington’s ship. There were many casualties. Lifeless bodies everywhere. Very few left. Gibbs did not hesitate to humiliate himself for Captain Teague, for he feared for the life of his Admiral and his son, who were still at sea and still did not return:  
\- I appeal to the pity of a pirate. I beg you to let us at least search for the bodies of our Fleet Admiral and his son, who have fallen into the sea.  
There was a cruel laughter of all the pirates at the behest of Teague, who said:  
\- Your Admiral is a coward. He felt that we were approaching him and so, afraid to face us, he threw himself into the sea with his little bastard son, sacrificing even his own child. He couldn’t imagine that he gave us a huge advantage over them! This is sure to be the biggest humiliation for the British Navy in a long time. But ... since you so badly want to save your cowardly Admiral Norrington, be comfortable! Men! Make them walk the plank! –  
Young Jack Sparrow, in his seventeen years of age was watching everything, trying to look cool and trying to be impassive. Now he had no sympathy for the Navy, being a son of whom he was, but Gibbs struck him as a man of integrity and did not appear to be lying or bluffing. The story of a father saving his own son, whoever he was, would always upset him.  
\- Father! Do not throw them into the sea. Jack's request surprised everyone, even the pirate crew. Captain Teague did not like the insolence of his own son.  
\- How dare you? I did not give you orders to contradict me in front of anyone. ANYONE! Teague yelled. Sparrow was frightened by the tone of his father's voice, but he knew that his bravado was mostly fake, it was part of the craft.  
\- If we save the Admiral's son and himself, they might let us leave without further trouble.  
\- You scare me, kid. I always tell you that we should not trust these people.  
\- Trust me, Father. They will not be crazy to challenge us, we are in the majority now.  
\- Go, kid, go. Anyway, you don’t look like me with that stubbornness, believe me.  
Jack smiled at his father's bad mood, and jumped into the water. Gibbs jumped too, to aid the search. It would be difficult for Jack, a seventeen-year-old boy, to carry a child like James and at the same time, an adult strong man like Admiral Norrington.

*************  
Coral reefs, fish and more fish ... algae ... that was all that James saw before he lost consciousness ... the funny thing is that even apparently unconscious and faint, he "saw" sparrows and more purple sparrows , flying around him, with his eyes closed. Even as an adult he would remember this dream. Or epiphany? He did not know.

He would also remember with clarity the young, dark, friendly face he saw when Jack had saved him.  
Jack found the boy deep in the ocean, and easily swam back to the surface, bringing him to his arms. Young James's physiognomy gave young Jack a pleasant, tender feeling, for as he was in his early years, the Admiral's son was rather delicate. And at the same time Jack regretted it. '' Almost drowned! Not even his father's worthless was able to save him. What would become of him, poor lad? "Teague's son wondered.  
Gibbs was able to bring the Admiral to the surface as well.  
The young pirate and future Captain of the Black Pearl applied mouth-to-mouth breathing to the Admiral's son, who soon, coughing up much water, expelling it from his lungs, soon returned to himself. He was feeling weak, very weak and confused, and the last thing he remembered was his father calling him and the sparrow going.  
James opened his clear green eyes and faced that friendly face that smiled at him, someone ten years his senior, who wore strange, exotic clothes. He did not look like an ordinary person. He looked like another ...  
\- Pirate! - James heard his father's voice. The Admiral's clothes were soaked.  
\- Take your hands off my son!  
\- Easy, Admiral Norrington. - Gibbs said. - This is young Jack, son of Captain Teague, of that ... han, crew I told you about earlier. They ... well, we made a deal, Jack saved your son and they let me save you. Now we'll have to let them go, without bothering them.  
The Admiral, in a few words, knew the whole story and had no choice but to let the pirates continue their journey unmolested. No doubt, it was a huge humiliation for him and his fleet, not to mention the casualties they suffered. Norrington’s father took his child by the hand and walked away, while Teague took his young son Jack, leading him with his hand on his shoulder. James would remember for a long, long time the little brown teenage face, that handsome jaw, and his look almost like of an adult man... and so, James would later write in his diary, that this was remembered as the day a pirate had saved him ... or at least, the son of a pirate. The future Commodore would also keep the kiss of life, the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation he had received from Jack in his memory like a caress on his lips ...

 

END


End file.
